finalfantasytcgfandomcom-20200223-history
Gameplay Rules
The following is a rough translation of the official rules translated from the official web site.If there are any glaring errors, please notify me, and I’ll promptly make the corrections as necessary. (Or simply edit this page with your own corrections!) A View of the Cards There are three types of cards in the FF-TCG, and the card type can be distinguished by the text box in the upper left-hand corner. This card is used to attack and damage your opponent, and this card is a central part of the deck. There’s no limit to the amount of Forwards you can put out on the Field. This plays the role of Supporter, and can generate CP by turning the card Dull. A maximum of 5 can be put out onto the Field. 1. Cost / Attribute This indicates the cost of playing the card (number of CP and color) and the attribute of the card. 2. Card Name The card’s name. The three-card icon in the right-hand corner indicates that you can place up to three of this same card out on the field, but in a situation where you have a different card with the same name only one of them may be used. Additionally, if the card has an EX Burst, an icon will be on the right-hand side. 3. Card Type The card’s type. To the right-hand side is the character’s job, and if it says “Common Soldier” then up to 3 of the same card can be placed on the field. 4. Text The card’s effects. Other than the name written on the card itself, this helps identify the card. 5. Card Number Card rarity and serial number. 6. Power Only Forwards have this, and this is the damage value given during battle. If damage is dealt greater than this number then it Breaks (is destroyed). There is also help in tight moments, and summons are like a trump card. 1. Cost / Attribute The cost required to summon this monster. You must always pay at least 1 CP of the same attribute as the card. 2. Card Name Similarly to characters, cards with EX Burst have an icon on the right-hand side. 3. Card Type Summon Monsters do not have jobs, so only “Summon Monster” is written here. 4. Text Once you resolve the effect written here on the card, put it in the Break Zone. 5. Card Number Card rarity and serial number. Summon Monsters are placed on the Field, used only one time, and each have a powerful effect. Summon Monsters, too, cards can be used like Forwards and Backups to interrupt your opponent’s actions using the abilities written in the text field (see page 5). *POINT* Only 3 of the same card are allowed in a deck. For cards with the same name, up to 3 can be on the Field if they have the three-card icon. If a card shares the same name but does not have the three-card icon, only one of those cards may be played (however, this does not include your opponent’s cards). 8 ATTRIBUTES Red Crystal – FIRE– Many attacks during a battle from Summon Monsters and Characters will use the fire attribute. Light Blue Crystal – ICE– The Ice attribute excels at keeping your opponent from being able to perform abilities during battle. Green Crystal – WIND -With this attribute, a game will be quick and characters will be light and fast. Yellow Crystal – EARTH – Characters with this attribute are substantially larger and sturdier with solid defense. Purple Crystal – LIGHTNING – This attribute will determine victory or defeat by removing characters with a single blow. Dark Blue Crystal – WATER – This attribute helps draw more cards, and you’ll indirectly gain an advantage. Clear Crystal – LIGHT Black Crystal – DARKNESS – Light cards utilize the power of order and virtue, while Darkness cards utilize the power of chaos and evil. Because of this, only one can be used on your Field. Rarity Special Rare - Rare - Ultra Rare - Common - Entry S ---------------- R --------- U ---------- C -------- E Degrees of Rarity High <———————————————- Low The cards have 4 categories of rarity, S, R, U, and C, while E is only contained in the Entry Set. Using Cards Crystal Points (CP) are used so you can play cards, which is a basic rule for all cards. Generating CP There are two ways of generating CP. Dulling a Backup generates 1 CP of the same attribute as that Backup. Throwing away a card from your hand generates 2 CP of the same attribute as the card you just threw away. Using CP After making these preparations and paying these costs, use your cards. *POINT* When playing a card, the card requires at least 1 CP of the same attribute. However, it’s acceptable to use any attribute of CP when playing a Light or Darkness attribute card. Since only Light and Darkness attribute cards are special, be careful because you cannot trash these cards to generate CP Once you generate the required cost of CP, you cannot use any remaining CP to play another card or ability. FIELD 1. Forward Forwards are set up in the forefront. If damage is dealt to them they will Break and be sent to the Break Zone. 2. Backup Backups are first played to the Field in Dull status. Note that you can only put out a maximum of 5 Backups. 3. Damage Zone When damage is dealt take 1 card from the top of the deck, turn it face-up, and place it here. You lose the game if 7 cards get placed here. 4. Deck Place the full deck faced-down. When it’s time to draw a card, if you cannot draw, you lose. 5. Break Zone When characters Break they are sent here, and discarded cards from your hand are placed face-up here. Game Progression The game flows as shown below, and alternates between players. Before the Game 1. Prepare your deck Prepare a deck with precisely 50 cards (Only 3 copies of any card. Cards with the same name but different abilities are OK.) and thoroughly shuffle. 2. Determine First and Second Players Using Rock Paper Scissors or dice rolls or something similar, decide randomly who goes first. First player is limited to drawing 1 card on their first turn. 3. Draw 5 Cards to Your Hand Start by drawing 5 cards from the top of your deck to your hand. This will fix itself, and only happens one time. Active Phase Backup and Forward cards that are in Dull state (laying sideways) get put into Active state (laying vertically). vvvvv Draw Phase Draw 2 cards from the deck and add them to your hand. However, the first player on their first turn will draw only 1 card rather than 2. If you cannot draw 1 card at this point, you lose the game. vvvvv Main Phase You can do any of the following three steps if you like, in any order you like. 1. Play Character Cards After paying the required cost, play a card from your hand to the Field. On the turn it’s been played it cannot attack or use abilities with the Dull icon (picture of a right-down-turn arrow). Backups are played in the Dull state. 2. Summoning Summon Monsters Use these by paying the cost in the same way you would a character card, and place them in the Break Zone once you’ve resolved their effects. Also, your summons can be used to interrupt your opponent’s summons and abilities. 3. Using Character Abilities To the left-hand side of any text following the “:” on an Action Ability or Special Ability is the payment cost in order to use. You can also interrupt your opponent’s Abilities and Summon Monsters. Attack Phase This is how attacking proceeds with each turn. 1. Preparation Prior to Attacking * Before attacking, if you are the first attacker, you can also use abilities and summon monsters to block. 2. Rules for Attacking Forwards* Select 1 of your Forwards in Active mode, and put that Forward into Dull mode so it can attack. However, if the Forward was just played to the Field this turn it cannot attack. 3. Opponent Decides to Block with a Forward Defending opponent will block, if they have a Forward to choose to block with. You cannot block a Forward in Active mode. The following steps must be followed to block. 4-1. Damage is Dealt Mutually The Forwards deal their damage to one another, and the Forward that deals the higher damage to the other Breaks the opponent. If there is no Break, the damage will continue to accumulate until the end of the turn. 4 – 2. Take 1 Damage if you Can’t Block If the Forward that has been attacked hasn’t blocked, regardless of the power of the Forward, 1 damage is given to the losing opponent. 5. Attack Again and Again Continuously and Return to Step 1 Main Phase * The same things can be done in this phase as in the first Main Phase. End Phase Subtract damage dealt by Forwards, and if you have more than 5 cards in your hand discard back down to 5 cards. *Abilities and Summon Monsters can be used during these times. Abilities Characters have 4 particular large groups of abilities. Using them effectively will bring you closer to victory. Field Abilities These are abilities that will constantly effect only the Field. This may effect things like reducing the cost of your summons, or raise the power of your Forwards. Action Abilities These abilities require that the cost written to the left-hand side of the “:” in the text field be paid to use. Often you will see the card’s requirement is to Dull it (which is identified with a down-turning arrow icon). Auto Abilities These abilities activate when something in particular happens. “When X happens, do Y” is stated on the card, and when placed on the Field many effects can occur. Special Abilities Using and Throwing Away Cards with the Same Name Action Abilities are marked with a specific name, and in addition to the usual cost, using these abilities requires throwing away cards with the same name (the S icon signifies this cost). This can cost the same if the cards have different names, for example if you use Tifa’s Waterkick, if the upper picture on another card looks like Tifa then it’s okay to also throw that card away. *ABILITY KEYWORDS* Haste: With this ability, it’s possible to do things like attack and use Dull abilities on the turn they’ve been played onto the Field. Brave: Does not Dull even while attacking (however you can only attack once per turn as usual). Preemptive Strike: When attacking and blocking, your Forwards are able to deal damage before your opponents. Damage and EX Burst Important EX Burst Point